<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wide Awake by treatwinchesterswithkindness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967874">Wide Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treatwinchesterswithkindness/pseuds/treatwinchesterswithkindness'>treatwinchesterswithkindness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom! Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, hints at dom!Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treatwinchesterswithkindness/pseuds/treatwinchesterswithkindness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets back home late after a hunt, and all he wants to do is see his girl. She's not as sleepy as Dean thinks she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello wonderful people! I’ve decided to try something new (since I usually only write poetry). This is my very first one-shot, and I’m beyond excited to share it with you! There will be a part 2, but please let me know if you like it!! Feedback would be most appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean turned the key in the ignition and pulled it out as the rumbling from Baby stopped. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, his head tilted towards the roof of the car. Sam looked over at him from the passenger side, and Dean knew Sam was about to ask him if he was alright. He could practically feel his brother thinking at him</p>
<p>“Dean, are you feeling okay?” Sam asked and was immediately met with a loud sigh from the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>“What, Dean?” Sam said with frustration. “You know you can talk about it if you want.”</p>
<p>But that was just the thing, Dean didn’t want to talk about it, then or ever, at least not with Sam polluting his baby with talk of feelings. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Sam, I know,” Dean huffed, as he pushed Baby’s door open with a creak and swung his leg out of the vehicle. His boots hit the ground with a thud.</p>
<p>“I know,” he continued, turning towards him, “but I’m just not in the mood to talk right now, Sam. I just want to see y/n.” He stepped back and shut the driver’s side door carefully. Just because he was tired and exasperated didn’t mean he was going to take it out on the car. His fists swung by his side as he marched from the garage into the bunker, leaving Sam alone with the impala and his feelings.</p>
<p>Dean came through the metal door and down the stairs to the huge table with the world map on its surface, left unused when the Men of Letters were wiped out in 1958. He ignored the table and hurried off down the hallway, past Sam’s room, then his own, towards y/n’s room. He tried to step quietly, since it was late, and he thought you might be sleeping.</p>
<p>Your door wasn’t closed all the way, just cracked, so Dean pushed it all the way open and crept up to your bed, trying his best not to disturb you, as much for his sake as yours, since you were a light sleeper, and he’d trained you in self-defense himself. You shifted and mumbled a little in your sleep, and Dean caught his breath and froze as his boot kicked something that slid across the floor. The skittering sound it made was loud in the dead silence of your room.</p>
<p>Wait-- Dean thought-- that’s odd. You couldn’t sleep without some kind of white noise, which was usually provided by the rotating fan that stood near the end of your bed...which Dean realized had come partially unplugged from the outlet on the wall. He bent and pushed the socket back into the wall, and the fan roared back to life.</p>
<p>“De--” you mumbled sleepily. Dean spun back towards the bed where you laid, reaching one arm out from under the covers towards him. His heart melted, just as it always did when you spoke to him, and sleepy y/n was no exception. If anything he grew even more fond of you as you blinked sleepily and rubbed your eyes-- like a kitten-- Dean thought.</p>
<p>“Hey sweetheart,” he said smiling, his voice soft and raspy. “Did you miss me?” He stepped forward and took your hand with his, halting the grabby-hands motion you had been making in an effort to bring him closer to you.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, took so longgg,” you whined, with your face in the pillow.</p>
<p>“I know, baby. I’m sorry,” he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning to kiss the top of your head. “The case took longer than we expected. Sam and I burned a few extra bodies before we finally took care of the right one.”</p>
<p>You hummed in response and curled your body around his, wrapping your arms around his thigh and nuzzling your cheek against his knee. Dean reached behind him to trail his fingers up and down your spine, just how he knew you liked. His other hand moving to run his fingers through your hair.</p>
<p>“But I’m here now, baby,” Dean murmured, still stroking your hair. You pulled on the edge of the blanket he was sitting on, and he knew what you were asking for. He kicked off his boots onto the floor and removed his canvas jacket and the unbuttoned flannel he had on over his t-shirt. After standing and lifting you gently to give him more room, he slipped under the blankets to join you. As soon as he got settled lying on his back, he lifted his left arm to pull you close, and you immediately curled into his side, your face on his chest. He tilted his head to place his cheek against the top of your head, and you nuzzled up against him further. His chest rose and fell slightly with his breathing, and he knew that you were listening to his heartbeat.</p>
<p>You trailed your fingers up his chest and down to his stomach. He shuddered just barely, feeling the tips of your nails drag down his torso through his black shirt. Your fingertips just barely slipped under the waistband of his jeans and over the top of the elastic of his underwear. He shuddered again, but this time in anticipation.</p>
<p>“What are you playing at, kitten?” he chuckled softly. You squeaked at the pet name and turned so your face was hidden even more in his chest, your fingers retreating just a bit to rest curled on his lower abdomen. </p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay, love,” he said, trying to simultaneously coax you out of your hiding spot and suppress a smirk. You peeked out, but soon ducked back into his chest in an attempt to stifle your yawn. </p>
<p>“Aww, does baby need to go back to sleep?” he teased, lightly poking his finger into your side. You jumped and pushed his hand away. Dean fluttered his fingers back at your side, and you squinted up at him with a little pout on your face.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh,” you gave your head a little shake and let your fingers wander back to his waistline. You tugged at his jeans and said looking up at him from beneath your eyelashes, “Off.”</p>
<p>Dean didn’t argue. He unhooked his arm from around your back and unbuttoned his jeans. After pulling the blanket off of him, he lifted his hips off the bed and shimmied his pants down his legs until he could easily kick them off. He nudged them onto the floor with his foot, laid back down in just his t-shirt and boxers, and pulled the blanket over him before hooking his arm around you again and pulling you close. </p>
<p>“What, did you want me more comfortable or something?” he smirked as you nestled back into his chest.</p>
<p>“Or something,” you smiled to yourself as your fingers dipped once again under his waistband, but this time under the elastic of his underwear. Dean sucked in a quiet breath. He knew where this was going. He also knew that it was the middle of the night, and he had woken you up.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, you had your whole hand inside his boxers and were pulling out his already half-hardened dick. Dean’s throat tightened, and he placed his hand on yours, stilling your motions.</p>
<p>“Woah there, sweetheart,” he tried to protest. “We don’t have to do this right now. I know you’re tired. It can wait until you get your rest.” He tried not to react to your small hand still wrapped in a fist around his dick. You tightened your grip just slightly, and Dean’s head fell back against the pillow.</p>
<p>You shook your head. “I might be sleepy, but I’m wide awake,” you said. Adorable, Dean thought, she’s too perfect. “Okayy,” he said aloud in a singsong voice. “If you’re absolutely sure…” You nodded quickly, and Dean released your hand, relaxing now that he was sure you wanted it too. You pushed up from your spot pressed into Dean’s side and laid down on your stomach with your chin on his hip bone. You spat in your palm and placed your hand back around his dick, twisting your hand up and down gently and rubbing the underside of his sensitive head with your thumb.</p>
<p>“Ohh, I missed you, pretty girl,” Dean groaned as your hand started to find a rhythm. You smiled and crept closer so that your warm breath fanned over the tip. Dean threaded his fingers through your hair but didn’t force you closer or pull on your locks. At least, not this time. </p>
<p>He didn’t feel like guiding you right now. Not that you weren’t good enough at it on your own; you were more than good enough, but Dean liked to take control. For him, that was just as big a part of the fantasy as the actual feeling of your tongue on him.</p>
<p>You tilted your head to the side and licked a long stripe up the vein on the underside of his dick, jolting Dean out of his mind and back to reality. He gasped, and you grinned wickedly, pressing open mouthed kisses everywhere except the tip. Dean could tell you were taking advantage of his uncharacteristically soft touches by teasing him, which he never normally would’ve allowed. </p>
<p>You tugged a little on the hem of his shirt whining and laid your cheek flat on his hip to look up at him. He knew what you were asking so he propped himself up on his elbow, reached back, and tugged his shirt. You made a tiny, happy “mmm” sound and hooked your fingers underneath his waistband on both sides. Your finger tapped his hip lightly, and he immediately lifted his hips again so you could tug his boxers down and off.</p>
<p>Dean relaxed back into the pillows and placed his hand back on your hair, brushing it gently away from your face with his thumb. “C’mon baby,” he urged, “don’t be such a tease for me.” You hummed and resumed the little kisses around his pelvic area. He tugged on your hair just a little and leaned his head back with a sigh. You took that opportunity to take him suddenly in your hot mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuckkk, sweetheart,” he let out a breath he’d apparently been holding, and gathered your hair in a makeshift ponytail to get it out of your way. “Come out from under the blanket, honey. I wanna see you.” You suddenly became shy, and crawled out from underneath the covers, clad only in lacy, babydoll pink underwear and one of Dean’s t-shirts. “Ohh, my sweet baby,” he said, his eyes raking up and down your body, his gaze lingering a bit longer on the curve of your ass, his pupils blown. “The things you do to me.” </p>
<p>You shivered with pleasure a little and wrapped your lips around the tip of his dick, now dripping with pre-cum. He made a strangled sound in his throat as you took him deeper into your mouth, using your hand to massage what your mouth couldn’t reach. You bobbed your head up and down, finding your rhythm quickly. He ran his other hand through his hair, and you eased up on the speed. He knew how well you could read him; he already looked disheveled, and with all that teasing you had done, he knew he wouldn’t last long. </p>
<p>“Arch your back for me, little,” he said, running his fingers up your spine and pressing down in the middle of your back. You obliged quickly without breaking your rhythm. Dean let loose a moan when you pushed your ass into the air. He tugged your panties towards him and pushed the shirt you were wearing up your back, reveling in how fucking good your ass looked. </p>
<p>“Mm, good girl, always so perfect for me, baby.” His praise affected you in just the way he’d hoped. He could tell you were rubbing your thighs together trying to get some kind of friction. She must be soaked, Dean thought, stretching his arm sideways towards you. He grabbed your ass and tugged you forward again and again, keeping your rhythm as you continued your gentle assault on his cock.</p>
<p>His hips bucked upwards, and his dick hit the back of your throat. You gagged around him, and he groaned loudly as your throat constricted around him. You pulled off for a moment to rest, tears sparkling at the corners of your eyes. He brushed your hair back from your now-sweaty forehead, and you nuzzled your cheek into his hand. He smiled down at you, and you turned back to where your fist was still slowly pumping him. You kitten-licked the tip, and he shuddered with pleasure. You sunk your mouth down on his length, and his back arched off the bed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” he cried, bringing his hand down harder on your ass than he’d intended. You moaned aloud around his cock, then lifted your head towards the ceiling, and took a deep breath. Dean’s mind was foggy, but he’d never seen a more beautiful sight, he thought. The image he saw before him-- you on your knees with your ass in the air, hovering over his impossibly hard cock. You had your head back and eyes closed. Your lips and the area around your mouth were slick with spit. Dean was sure he was about to lose it.</p>
<p>You dipped back down to take him in your mouth again, earning a deep groan from his throat. You quickened your pace, feeling his muscles tighten underneath you. He was close. Your tongue swirled around the tip and up and down as your hand pumped and twisted, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t even need to say it, but he knew you loved to hear it.</p>
<p>“Baby--, babygirl,” he panted, his hand holding onto your ass like it was a matter of life or death. “You’re-- you’re gonna make me come. Ohh, angel.” You took him even deeper and allowed your throat muscles to tighten around him once again. The added pressure was enough to send him over the edge. Dean was seeing stars. His fist came down on the sheets, and the hand on your ass tightened as he reached his peak. His cock twitched in your mouth, and he came with a shout as his load shot down your throat. </p>
<p>You pumped him gently through the rest of his orgasm, your mouth stilling and only pulling off when he gently tugged your hair. You swallowed every drop he gave you, licking him clean, carefully avoiding the tip. </p>
<p>When you were done, you leaned back so your face was just to the side of his slowly softening cock. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, waiting for him to squeeze out the last remaining drops onto your tongue. You always did this after he came in your mouth, and he loved it. He touched the tip gently to your tongue, and you stayed still, letting him go at his pace so he could avoid overstimulation. When he was done, you swallowed and laid your cheek sweetly on his hip bone, collapsing onto your side and looking up at him with glassy eyes.</p>
<p>Dean took a shaky breath and licked his lips. “That’s my good girl,” he rasped, petting your hair back from your face. “Thank you sweetheart. There’s only a few things I love more than your mouth.” You smirked softly, and he could tell you wanted to quip something smart back at him, if not for how tired you were. He swore your eyes already had that fucked-out look, and he’d barely touched you.</p>
<p>He made a move to get up, and you whined in protest. “Hush now, love. Trust me.” He pulled you gently into his arms, so that you lay on his chest, legs down by his. He hugged you for a minute, scratching the nape of your neck and soothing you before laying you softly on the bed beside him. You looked at him in confusion, still wanting to be wrapped up in his strong arms. </p>
<p>He scooted away from you, moving down the bed, until you started rubbing your eyes and pouting. You sat up and made that adorable grabby-hands motion towards him. He raised one eyebrow at you, and your arms fell back to your side.</p>
<p>“Lay back, princess,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final part to this little mini series of mine. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lay back, princess,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you now.”<br/>You were surprised at Dean’s words, though, you weren’t sure why. It wasn’t like Dean to leave you without coming, unless there was an explicit reason for him to deny you. Especially since he was in a good mood tonight. You laid back on the pillows and smiled down at him where he knelt in between your knees. He smirked up at you. <br/>“What’re you smiling for, kitten?” he asked, but you were pretty sure he knew exactly what you were smiling about. You turned your face sideways into the pillow, trying to escape his gaze, and your fingers curled into fists by your sides. <br/>“Answer me, love,” Dean said gently, but it was clearly an order. You tried to clear your throat a little, your voice still hoarse from sleep and the previous activities of the night. He chuckled a little as you spoke.<br/>“Just excited you’re home, I guess. Missed your hands on me--” Dean cocked his eyebrow at you. “Sir,” you added hurriedly, your body tensing a bit at your slip-up. “Missed you on me, sir,” you corrected yourself, and Dean smirked at your words. “Right. I missed you, too-- little,” he let his response hover in the air for a bit before adding the affection title he knew you loved.<br/>You relaxed as Dean crawled up to hover over you again, his hands holding him up on either side of your head. His lips came down to meet yours, and you lifted your head to meet him halfway. He kissed you sweetly. His parted lips brushed gently against yours, leaving you chasing him when he pulled away. You whined pathetically; clearly, he was in a giving mood. His kind eyes met yours, and this time when your lips met, the kiss seared through your body and went straight to your core.<br/>You moaned into the kiss, and wanted to cry in relief when Dean took your lower lip in his teeth and tugged. Your body arched up into his touch, and he put his arms around you-- one hand on your waist and lower back, and the other hand pushing your chest upwards into him. A groan came from deep in his throat at the feeling of your body pressed against his, and you whined and ground your hips against his, desperate for any sort of friction he’d allow you to have.<br/>But apparently Dean had other ideas. His hand on your waist came around to still your hips, and your forehead crinkled slightly as you frowned into the kiss. Dean pulled back enough to say, “Uh uh, sweetheart, none of that. Be patient for me, hmm?”<br/>You nodded and pulled him back down, a little out of breath still from your efforts to get him to relieve the tension you’d been feeling ever since the day he’d left for his hunt. Why’d that stupid case have to take so long? you thought impatiently, hands still tugging on Dean’s neck, nails scratching his upper back and shoulders. Dean’s lips left yours, only to move down to your jaw. His left hand moved from in between your shoulder blades, travelling upwards until his fingers laced into your hair.<br/>He kissed your skin rougher than before, which was more than okay with you. His lips left a trail of dark splotches on the underside of your jaw as he tugged on your hair, tilting your head back to give him better access to the soft skin of your neck. His fingers pressed harshly into your skin as he gripped your waist, moving his hips down to meet yours. <br/>He pulled back suddenly, bringing you up into a sitting position as well. He tugged your t-shirt up from your stomach, and you lifted your arms to make it easier for him to rid you of the fabric. Ordinarily, Dean loved when you wore his clothes, but now it felt like even the slightest bit of anything in between the two of you was too much to bear. He pulled it the rest of the way off and threw it off to the side of the room, where it disappeared in the darkness.<br/>Your bare skin rubbed against his, and you wondered why the shirt hadn’t come off sooner. You sighed and pulled him closer to you as he resumed his kisses, now licking along your collarbone. A high-pitched whine came from your throat, and you saw Dean’s eyebrows raise slightly. Both of his hands tightened around your waist as he forced eye contact with you, “I said be patient, little girl, unless, that is, you want me to stop now. We can go right to sleep, if you choose.”<br/>You shook your head a little and looked downwards, and Dean softened considerably, “Okay, my baby,” he took mercy on you and ducked back down to the little dip in your collarbone. His hands came up to play with your breasts before he ran his tongue over your left nipple. You shivered at the temperature change with the cold air causing your nipple to harden when he moved to give the other one the same treatment. <br/>His hands squeezed your boobs, and he let his teeth scrape your nipple slightly. He knew you were sensitive there, and when you let out a small gasp, he groaned a little. Always one for the teasing, Dean loved to hear your noises. For him, that was almost as good as running his hands over your body. His brain was constantly filing away information, making mental notes whenever you made a new sound. He’d have to remember what he’d done to cause those heavenly sounds to fall from your lips so he could repeat it later.<br/>But he could tell you were getting frustrated with his teasing, and he knew you were tired since he’d woken you late at night. He latched his lips around your nipple and sucked like he knew you loved. One of his big hands tweaked and pulled the nipple that wasn’t in his mouth, while his other hand traveled down past your hips where he traced one finger lightly down your slit through your now soaked panties.<br/>“Mmm,” you hummed and tried to move your hips down, chasing his finger, but he just pulled his hand back just a little, so it was barely out of reach. Even at his softest, you knew Dean didn’t tolerate impatience, so your hips stilled as you waited for him to continue. His lips left your chest and continued their descent towards the place where you needed them most. His thumb stroked your clit gently through the fabric, and he slid one of his fingers down your lips. You whined, “Please, sir.” You pressed your cheek heavily into the pillow.<br/>Dean finally grew impatient, hooking his fingers underneath each side of your panties and yanking them down in one fluid motion. He pulled them the rest of the way off, and soon they’d been tossed somewhere on the floor with Dean’s shirt you’d been wearing. Your legs had partially closed when Dean had taken down your panties, but now he forced them back open. Getting settled on his stomach in between your legs, he parted your folds and looked eagerly at your dripping cunt. His thumb nudged your clit gently, and you jumped at the touch, gasping “shit!”<br/>Dean looked up at you grinning before diving in headfirst. Even if you hadn’t already known the fact that Dean loved to eat you out, you’d be able to tell just by the way he began his attack on your pussy. His tongue felt like heaven as it traveled up and down, poking into your slick entrance just barely, teasing you as usual. He flattened his tongue and licked straight up all the way to your sensitive clit. Your back arched up off the bed and you moaned, “Dean, fuck--”<br/>Dean’s left hand tightened around your thigh, “What was that, princess?” he growled. You gasped as he turned his head and bit at the soft skin of your inner thigh. “Oh, please, sir! I swear m’sorry. Just-- please--” you begged, not even knowing exactly what you were asking for. Dean must’ve been satisfied, because he resumed his assault with renewed vigor, like he was determined to make you come as fast and hard as possible. <br/>He slipped one finger in your tight hole easily, and you groaned softly. You were so wet from Dean’s ministrations you barely felt the stretch. “Good girl,” he murmured, slipping in another of his long thick fingers. He crooked his fingers upwards to find the spot he knew would have you singing. When he hit your g-spot, you cried out in pleasure, body arching off the bed. <br/>Dean found a steady rhythm, his tongue flicking your clit as he thrust gently in and out of you, crooking his fingers at just the right time to keep you gasping for him. You felt a familiar sensation starting to build in the pit of your stomach. With every thrust, Dean elicited a moan from you, humming his answer back into your pussy, sending vibrations straight to your core.<br/>You threw your head back, eyes lifted towards the dark ceiling as your body twitched and your legs shook. The burning feeling was growing steadily now, and you knew you couldn’t hold on much longer. You moaned loudly, your thighs instinctively getting tighter around Dean’s head. When he lifted his head and forced your knees back open and down with his shoulders, you keened and fisted both your hands in his short hair, despite Dean’s (unspoken, at this point) order that you keep your hands on the bed at your sides.<br/>“Daddy!” you gasped, screaming as you hurtled closer and closer to your release. “Yeah, fuck-- c’mon, babygirl,” Dean panted. “You’re so tight, kitten. I know you’re close.” <br/>You nodded frantically, “Uh-huh, close, close--” <br/>“Wanna watch you come on my fingers, princess,” Dean said before ducking back down,  his tongue working in circles around your clit, bringing you impossibly close to your tipping point.<br/>“Please, sir,” you begged, needing his permission. “Please what, little girl?” Dean questioned, his slightly-sadistic side immensely enjoying watching you come apart on just his fingers and tongue.<br/>“Please, Daddy! Can I come?” you were practically screaming at this point, your voice much higher pitched than normal.<br/> “Yes, my sweet girl. You can. Come for me, baby.” Before the words were completely out of his mouth, you were falling over the edge. “Daddy--” you sobbed, as your walls fluttered around Dean’s still-moving fingers. Everything went white, and you cried out, fisting the sheets as your body thrashed against Dean’s soothing touches. His thumb circled slowly, gently, around your clit as you came, prolonging your pleasure as long as possible.<br/>His motions grew slower, gradually coming to a stop as you stilled, closing your eyes in the post-orgasm haze and nuzzling your cheek into the pillow. His fingers were still inside you, and once he felt your walls stop clenching, he slowly and carefully slid them out, as not to hurt or startle you. “That’s my good girl,” he whispered, kissing both your thighs softly several times, before licking the two fingers that had been inside of you clean of your slick, savoring the taste of you.<br/>You felt the bed rise as he got up, and you whined pathetically, reaching out for him in the dark. “Shh, shh, shh, my little love. You’re okay. I’ll be right back,” Dean soothed you, before ducking through the doorway. <br/>Before you knew it, he was back and running a warm, damp washcloth between your legs, cleaning everything off of you, all the while murmuring how good you were for him, how sweet and precious you were. His motions were gentle, and his touches soothing, almost as if you were a fragile doll. Such a contrast for the way he handled you during certain other times. He finished cleaning you up before laying the washcloth neatly over the edge of your dirty clothes hamper.<br/>Dean crawled back into bed, and pulled you close, holding you in his arms. He knew how softly you liked to be treated after sex, no matter what kind it was. He petted your hair and trailed his fingers lightly up and down your back. You laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat lull you back to sleep. He kissed your forehead and you nuzzled against him, no longer having the energy to do anything more to reciprocate. <br/>“I missed you a lot, you know that, sweetheart?” Dean whispered against your hair.<br/>“I missed you, too, De,” you mumbled sleepily into his chest.<br/>“Go to sleep now, kitten,” he told you. “Sam will probably be complaining in the morning.” He was right, considering you hadn’t been that quiet, and you were thoroughly worn out after welcoming Dean back home. So, you let his heartbeat and his steady breathing send you off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!! Please let me know if you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Let me know what you think, please! And Part 2 coming soon! you can find me on tumblr @treat-winchesterswith-kindness :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>